Virtual reality (VR) technology involves a computer simulation system capable of generating a simulated environment and providing a user with an immersive application experience by means of a three-dimensional dynamic visual scene, entity behavior interaction, and the like.
In related technology, a simple and low-cost VR solution is proposed, which provides VR glasses including a VR function component and provides playing back of VR contents through a user's electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet.
However, due to great differences between sizes, specifications, materials, and the like, of different electronic devices, it is usually impossible for VR glasses in the related technology to firmly clamp the electronic devices. Therefore jitter, shake, and the like, easily occur during use, affecting a user's immersive experience and even bringing about the user's discomfort, such as dizziness.